


Some Things Last Forever, Some Don't

by Hippiainen



Series: A Light Lost in the Dark [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jedi, Light-Hearted, Sex Toys, Sith, Slavery, father daughter bonding, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/pseuds/Hippiainen
Summary: All our lives are shaped by the relationships, and Aleena is no different. From her Jedi Masters to Sith father, friends and boyfriend, they all brought defined her. Fics from Fictober 2019. Mostly rated G to Teen with few Mature pieces in.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Light Lost in the Dark [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920412
Kudos: 4





	1. Listen. No, really listen

**Author's Note:**

> All the prompts come from [here](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena’s first master, Jedi Knight Nefa, teaches Aleena how to listen to the Force. 5 ATC.

Frustration tore through Aleena. This was supposed to be easy. She could feel the Force, connect to it, but she couldn’t _hear_ it. She didn’t even understand what that meant. 

“The Force is in all living beings,” Nefa’s voice is distant, “its Will is expressed to those who listen. A Jedi should hear the Will of the Force and do their best to see it realised.”

She takes another deep breath, trying to sink deeper into the Force. She could feel the Force emitting from every single being in the clearing. Feel the insects in the ground, the blades of grass swaying in the wind, the birds flying overhead. But no message.

“To those of us that the Will of the Force is clear understand that the Force seeks balance. Things that disturb the balance must be cleared for the Force to be able to realise its purpose.”

“Yes Master.” She tries again, breathing in and out, but a slight disturbance shakes her connection. A flash of red is gone before she can even understand its meaning. She opens her right eye slightly, “And the Sith disturb that balance.”

“Yes, the Sith are a disturbance, but they are only a symptom of the true cancer that unbalances the Force – the dark side. That is why listening to the Force is so important. It will reveal how to restore the balance.”

Aleena nods in understanding. Listening to the Force was a fundamental skill in becoming a Jedi. To understand how to serve the Force in restoring the balance. She understands better what Nefa wants from her. She needs to figure how she can serve the Force. But to figure that out she needed to look into herself. Perhaps not the most Jedi thing to do, but if it would make her a better Jedi…

The Force twirls, guiding her, pulling her along. Deeper into herself. Quiet murmurs echo in the Force, not clear enough to understand. A familiar warm presence fills her, almost sickly sweet, but cold and harsh at the same time. Barely audible whisper in the Force _come home_.

Pulling herself out, Aleena opens her eyes, taking deep breaths. She already misses it; misses the comfort the Force had provided. Those words still filling her head, trying to decipher meaning. She was home, the Jedi were her home. Why would she need to come home?

“The Force wants me to come home,” she says, looking at Nefa confused. Expecting kind smile and being told it was hardly time for lunch, she hadn’t expected seeing the glint of fear in Nefa’s eyes. It’s gone as soon as it appears. Perhaps she was just seeing things.

“Padawan, what have I told you about focusing on yourself?”

Aleena hangs her head in shame. “It’s not the Jedi way.”

“That is correct. There’s nothing to be learned about the Will of the Force by looking inward**. **You must listen.”

“But I did.” 

“Listen**.**”

“I-”

“No, really listen. Extend your senses. See the Force around you, in the Galaxy. Only focusing on yourself is the beginning of a dangerous path.”

“Yes Master.” She closes her eyes, falling into the Force until the hum of the Galaxy can be heard in the background, until she again feels all the insects in the soil, the Loth-cat hunting its prey, until she hears the Force. But no more whispers of home.


	2. There is just something about her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena accidentally spies on a conversation she was never suppose to hear. 5 ATC.

The lower corridors of the Lothal Temple are empty. Nobody really used them unless they had to. Aleena had finished her kitchen duty and was making her way to the stairs when she hears steps. Nobody should be down here.

Biting her lip, Aleena takes a second to decide whatever or not to follow the noise. Master Nefa would tell her not to. That curiosity didn’t necessarily make a great Jedi. But what if someone was lost and needed help? Or there was an intruder…

She follows the steps slowly, making sure her boots don’t make any sound against the stone floor. Hearing a door open on the next corridor, Aleena quickly peaks around the corner. The door closes with a small thud and Aleena darts into the corridor. Sneaking next to the door, she uses the Force to crack it open. For a second she worries whoever is in the room will notice it, but they seem so wrapped in their conversation that they don’t pay attention.

“Calm yourself Knight Nefa. It certainly can’t be that bad.” She recognizes that voice! What was Master Sorviz doing here? He might represent Lothal on the Council, but he rarely visited. And why was her Master upset? Nefa was always so calm and collected.

“I’m sorry Master. I thought I was ready for this, but there is just something about _her_.” Nefa takes several audible breaths, calming herself. “I fear I will end up losing her.”

Was her Master talking about her? Aleena couldn’t understand why. She was doing her best to be the perfect Jedi. Was this about what happened few weeks ago? She’d never look inwards if that was it was. She’d be a textbook Jedi. Master Nefa would never lose her.

“You have already guided your Padawan well. I do not see any reason you can’t continue to do so. Unless you’ve seen something that gives you cause for concern?” Master Sorviz’s concern is clear. But is it for her or her Master?

“I… I fear I might be seeing things that are not there. That I see these things because I fear that one day they’ll be there. And that fear is affecting my training of her. It is not fair to Aleena.”

Tears stir in Aleena’s eyes. It sounded like her Master didn’t want to train her anymore. Or thinking about it. What had she done? It must be her fault. Master Nefa had been a courteous master these past years.

“The Council does not take these things lightly. If you wish to resign from your duties as Aleena’s Master, I’ll bring it to the Council, and we’ll find her someone else.”

“Thank you Master. I feel I might have been too young for this challenge.”

“I understand your hesitation. A student with past like hers is never easy, even to more experienced masters.” A past like hers? Did they mean her parents deaths? But she rarely thought about them these days…

“Perhaps I would have been ready in a few years’ time. After my connection to the Light had matured.”

“Nefa, the Council chose you for your unwavering connection to the Light, you are a great Jedi.” A silence falls into the room and Aleena senses the conversation is almost over.

Realising she can’t be caught right outside of the door, Aleena scrambles on her feet. Quietly running farther away, she hides in one of the storage rooms. Falling to the floor, she starts crying. Nefa was going to leave her. She might say it was not Aleena’s fault, but she knew better. Of course it was her fault, for not being better. For not listening, for not letting go of the past. It was all on her, for causing Nefa to doubt her commitment to the Light. She would prove Nefa wrong, and perhaps she wouldn’t leave her.


	3. Can you wait for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aleena got herself a new master, life at the Temple isn’t the same it used to be. 6 ATC.

Aleena was starving. Lightsaber practice always made her hungry and she hurries through the tunnel connecting the training area to the rest of the Temple. She hadn’t waited for the rest of the group. After Nefa had left her and Aleusis had taken over her training, the rest of the Padawans didn’t really wish to eat with her. It had taken few weeks to get used to, but now she was completely fine with it. Why wouldn’t she be?

Blinking a few times, Aleena swears she isn’t crying. Just tired from the training. She’d get over this. Jedi were supposed to be independent and this was one way of learning that. Besides, Jedi were also supposed to face adversary and she’d show them she could emerge a better Jedi from all of this…

“Aleena! Hey, Aleena!” She turns around to see who it was but doesn’t stop walking backwards. Tamyn was jogging after her. “Can you wait for me!”

Stopping, she waits for the Togruta to catch up to her. Tamyn was new at the Temple, transfer from Tython few weeks back. He probably didn’t know about Nefa or that none of the other Padawans wanted to hang around with her.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me,” Tamyn asks when he catches up with her.

“You… want to have lunch with me?” It’s difficult to believe that anyone would want to spend any time with her at this point.

“Yes. I heard that you’ve lost your master and… I lost mine a few years back. He died during a mission.” Oh, did he think that Nefa had died? “Talking about things makes it easier. You get to process your thoughts.”

“It’s nice of you to ask. I appreciate it, but… my master didn’t die. She just felt that she could serve the Order better in another position.”

“The pain is still the same. You’ve lost someone who was important to you. Or we can talk about other things, I’m new and haven’t really made any friends yet, so…”

“I guess lunch would be nice in that case. I can show you around Lothal as well if you wish.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”


	4. You could talk about it, you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a new master isn’t easy on Aleena and Mariel helps her come up with a solution. 7 ATC.

“He’s just so frustrating. I feel like he doesn’t trust me at all. I don’t understand what I’ve done.” Aleena leans against Mariel’s shoulder as they sit their usual spot.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. You are just reading too much into things because Nefa left for Tython.” Aleena sighs at her words, not wanting to think about Master Nefa. It still feels too raw. “Look, I know that you feel that there was something more to it, but maybe it was just the Will of the Force for Nefa to help with things there.”

“But what about the conversation I heard in the corridor? It sounded like it was more about me than the Will of the Force.” The gentle wind is almost strong enough to carry her quiet words away.

“Or maybe she just felt that training a Padawan is a great responsibility she wasn’t ready for and didn’t want to admit it to a member of the Jedi Council.”

“Maybe…” Her fingers rake against the rock, little bits of dirt rolling under the tips of her fingers.

“You could talk about it, you know?”

“Huh?” Aleena looks at Mariel. “Aren’t I?”

“I meant with Aleusis. Just tell him what you are feeling. I’m sure he’ll tell you it’s nothing. I know Nefa means a lot to you and losing her hurts. But don’t let it affect your relationship with Aleusis. If you do, you are starting with a wrong foot and that won’t end well.”

“You are probably right. And when haven’t Jedi Masters been strict? I just need to show him that I’m worthy of the responsibility.” She hugs Mariel. “Thanks. I needed this.”

She hugs her back, and the world feels right for a moment. “Any time. Just remember this during harvest time.”

Smiling, Aleena says, “I will. I wouldn’t miss it.”


	5. I could really eat something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Mariel decide to go on a picnic. 9 ATC.

The gentle spring breeze feels good on Aleena’s skin, offering a cooling contrast to the sun. The rays of the sun weren’t as warm as they would be in a month or so, but combined with the hike up the hill, Aleena could feel herself sweating. And she was sure Mariel was feeling their hike as well, after all she didn’t have the benefit of Aleena’s Jedi training.

The two of them had decided to take advantage of Aleena’s day off and go for a picnic. Not that Aleena had told the Jedi what she was doing… As far as they thought, she was meditating in a calm spot, instead of trekking up a path to spend the day with her friend.

“Hey! Wait up, will you?” Mariel shouts from a hundred or so meters behind her.

Aleena turns around, walking slowly backwards, before coming to a halt. It didn’t take long for Mariel to catch up. Reaching for Aleena’s hand, she curls her fingers into hers. Smiling at the her, Mariel says, “Now you won’t be able to run off again.”

“Not to worry, I wasn’t planning to,” Aleena smiles. “Though I worry that the tea will go cold if we don’t hurry.”

Rolling her eyes Mariel didn’t even think that comment warranted a response. The Jedi seemed to be crazy about her tea, and Mariel honestly wasn’t sure if it was just Aleena or every other Jedi as well. Despite Aleena’s worry, they both knew that the thermos would protect their precious cargo.

***

Finally arriving to a small picnic area overlooking the meadow below, the two of them unpack their food and lay it on top of the blanket Mariel’s mother had provided them. While Mariel was digging up the sandwiches, pie, and sweets, Aleena got her small contribution to the picnic out of her bag, some dried fruits and nuts, as well as the tea. She hadn’t dared to take more in fear of someone asking what she’d need it all for.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I could eat the whole pie by myself, it looks delicious.”

“Thanks, I baked it myself,” Mariel smiles, before sheepishly adding. “Well dad helped, but only a little. He brought lumellas from his last trip and we didn’t know what else to make with them.”

Aleena couldn’t help but smile as well. She couldn’t explain why, but she enjoyed hearing about Mariel’s life. She knew as a Jedi she shouldn’t desire a normal life, but hearing Mariel talk about her parents always made her think what it would be like.

Her stomach grumbles. “I could really eat something.”

“Dig in,” Mariel says, cutting a piece and handing it to Aleena.

The pie tastes wonderful. She can’t describe the flavour other than home. And it tastes great.

“Are you okay?” Mariel’s voice is gentle as she leans forward, touching Aleena’s hand.

“I- Yes, I’m good. Why did you ask?”

“Aleena, you are crying.”

She blinks a few times, wiping out the tears she hadn’t realised were there. “Tears of happiness, I guess. Mom used to make something similar to this. I haven’t thought about her in years.” Mariel hugs her, she’s warm, and Aleena breaks in crying. She misses mom.

“Do you want to talk about her?”

Nodding against Mariel’s shoulder, Aleena whispers, “Mom and I used to pick thesefruits from the garden, and we made pies together. She loved me so much and… she just always made time for me. She was so proud I- I-” she couldn’t remember why mom had been proud of her.

“Hey, hey, everything is alright. You’ll always have those memories.” She only nods as Mariel rubs her back. She didn’t want to say that she didn’t remember, that mom and dad had faded from her mind with the years. “Wait- when you said these fruits, you mean lumellas?”

“The ones in this pie? Yes.”

“I didn’t know they grew on Derra. It’s bit too cold and dry for a tropical fruit, isn’t it?”

Aleena shrugs, not really having thought about that. “I dunno. I just remember picking them with mom.”

Mariel looks like she’s about to say something before deciding not to.

“Can we… can we just enjoy the picnic and not think about my mom?”

“Sure. How about you tell me about the great Loth-cat invasion on the Temple. Unless the gossip on the streets is mistaken.”

“Oh,” Aleena snorts, still holding Mariel tight, “it isn’t.” 


	6. What if I don’t see it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Mariel go stargazing. 9 ATC.

The night sky was clear, almost pitch black with the stars clearly visible. Perfect weather for stargazing according to Mariel. So, Aleena has snuck off from the Temple and met Mariel at their usual spot.

Mariel had arrived earlier with several blankets, food, and best of all, tea. Eating the snacks in quiet before laying on the blanket, Aleena was happy. It was truly quiet and peaceful. A way to relax from the training.

“I’m going to show you the Wanderer’s star. It was said to be the guiding star before technology was advanced enough to be used for navigation. It starts the Wanderer constellation,” Mariel says, looking at the sky. “Just let me locate it.”

“How do you know so much about stars?” She asks. This hadn’t been the first time Mariel has mentioned certain constellation and told some stories about them.

“Mostly from dad. He brings me star charts from different parts of the Galaxy, and we look at them together.” She notices Mariel trembling, biting her lip as she goes quiet. Leaning in, Aleena hugs her, pulling the blanket around them.

“That sounds lovely.”

“It’s really great. Just wish that we could do it more often. He’s on a work trip again.”

“He seems to be gone often.”

“Yeah, his work keeps him busy.” They fall silent, the song of a distant bird echoing in the night. “But I was about to show you the star.”

“What if I don’t see it? They all look pretty much the same to me.”

“It’s the brightest star, you can’t miss it. Just look above that tree.” Aleena follows where Mariel points her finger. She still couldn’t really say one was that much brighter than the rest, but it seemed larger. “Think you got it?”

“Think so. The one at the end of those two stars that align almost perfectly.”

“Yes, they form the Wanderer’s hand.”

“I don’t see that.” She can’t but laugh, it was weird, trying to make a hand out of the stars.

“I could show you.” Mariel takes her hand, their fingers tracing a figure in the sky as Mariel tells what part of the constellation they are on.

Aleena still can’t see a person but understands where the idea comes from a little better.

“Got it?”

“Yep. Just don’t ask me to point to it tomorrow.”

Her friend laughs, slightly shaking her head in amusement. “Well I guess I can show you another one just to confuse you more.”

“Great, I can’t see that going badly. Me failing your star quiz.”

“Well then we can go over them again, and again, and again, until you know them.”

She smiles at the suggestion. It sounded perfect. “I’d like that.”


	7. Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Mariel enjoy some hot chocolate after spending the day outside. 12 ATC.

Instead of their usual meeting place, Aleena and Mariel were sitting around a dining table. Mariel’s parents were off planet and they had escaped the snowstorm indoors. Of course, the storm had started during a snowball fight and both had been covered in snow by the time they made it inside.

Mariel had let her borrow one of her sweaters to warm up while their clothes dried. She loved it. She wondered if Master Aleusis would let her have one instead of the usual Jedi attire. Probably not, but she could always hope. But the best part was the mug of hot chocolate warming her hands. It tasted wonderful.

They were playing cards. Slowly, neither truly caring about it. But it gave them something to do as they waited the storm to pass. Aleena hopes that would happen soon, before someone in the Temple started missing her.

Revealing the final card, Mariel grins, “I won.”

“Rematch? This was the first time I played this game and I think I finally got a hang of it.” She blinks her eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Why not. I’d love to give you a fair chance and prove I’m still better.”

Mariel shuffles the cards as Aleena sips her hot chocolate.

“What is it like?” The question is quiet, barely audible in the room.

“What’s what like?” Aleena asks, raising her eyes to look at Mariel.

“Having the Force.” Mariel’s cheeks darken as she avoids Aleena’s eyes. She’d never seen Mariel like this.

“I… I don’t really know how to describe it. It just is there… Honestly, I’ve never thought about it.” Being mostly surrounded by other Jedi did explain it. They all took it for granted.

“Could you try? I’m really curious about it.”

“Well… It’s like you can hear the entire Galaxy. I can feel the birds at the feeder outside, the mouse taking shelter in the shed, the snake hibernating in the garden. I can feel you. Your heartbeat, your life. And I can feel that pulse run through the Galaxy, connecting all living beings.” She has no idea what she was even trying to say.

“I… That sounds complicated.” Complicated was part of it, but… Mariel looked confused, which she could understand.

“It’s beautiful. I-” She sighs, “Listen, I can’t explain it. I can show you. You’ll have to trust me.”

“Show me?”

She nods. “Give me your hand.” Mariel reaches out for her, her hand soft in hers. She had never done this before but knew how it should work in theory.

Closing her eyes, Aleena reaches into the Force. Slowly letting its currents flow through her, and from her hand into Mariel. She can feel the uncurrent of the Galaxy, its throbs and ebbs, how it’s as natural as breathing. She can feel all the life around them, surviving the winter. And Mariel feels it all as well.

Slowly Mariel pulls her hand from hers. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know.”

“And scary.”

She hums, not sure what to say. She was used to the Force, and it would always be with her.


	8. It’s not always like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Mariel meet before Aleena has to leave for a mission on Balmorra. 13 ATC.

Lothal’s night was unusually cold for the season. Aleena and Mariel were huddled together under a blanket. Mariel had had enough sense to bring the giant fuzzy blanket that Aleena adored. She shudders as chilly wind tears through the plain.

“Do you have to go?” Mariel’s voice is quiet, the wind almost carrying her whisper away.

She nods, biting her lip. She didn’t want to go, to leave Lothal and all the people she knew. She didn’t want to leave Mariel. “I don’t have a choice.”

Playing with the hem of her tunic, Aleena looks at anything but Mariel. War was always unpredictable, even when Aleusis said that Balmorra was mostly a clean-up job at this point. There were always risks. And she didn’t want to kill anyone, the last time on the front still haunting her. She swallows, the next words heavy. “It’s my duty, as a Jedi.”

Mariel’s fingers tangle in hers. “Promise to come back? Things are always so quiet here without you.”

“I promise.” She squeezes Mariel’s hand, wanting to reassure her. 

Silence falls between them. Leaves rustling gently in the night as the wind plays across the tall grass. Mariel pulls the blanket tighter around them, shivering as another cold wind sweeps the air. Calling the Force, a warmth envelops both of them. Aleena looks at the stars, realising this time tomorrow she’d be far away from here. It would be many months until she’d see the familiar sky again. Suddenly the night feels heavier.

“It won’t always be like this.” Looking at Mariel, she gives her a weak smile. It doesn’t feel as comforting as she meant it to be. “One day the Empire will be gone, no more Sith, no more war.” Leaning towards Mariel, she rests her head on her shoulder. “Just peaceful nights like this, preferably with tea.”

Mariel snorts despite the general sombreness of the night. “That day can’t be soon enough.” Leaning onto Aleena, the two enjoy the quietness, still holding hands.


	9. No, and that’s final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few years after Aleena ends in the Empire, she has a small request… 15 ATC.

Dinner was awkward, as always. The table was set perfectly, but Aleena still had no idea what to talk about with her father. She wasn’t to blame for it. She was convinced Mortis didn’t know how to have a normal conversation. But these dinners were mandatory.

“How was your training?” Mortis asks, taking a sip of his wine as he looks at her.

She pushes some of the tomatoes around. This was always what he asked when he didn’t know what to talk about. “Good. I mean I’m improving. Well Zane says I am. Something about my connection to the Force strengthening or something.”

“That is good. I’ve noticed the same in your other training.”

“Great.” Aleena stabs the tomato, not really wanting to talk about her training. Because all of this was just proof that she was falling deeper into the Dark. It’d be so much harder to climb out of the hole when she got back to the Republic.

The usual silence falls into the room. Heral fills Mortis’ class a few times, but Mortis never acknowledges him. She counts the minutes until this would end. Which was a relief, except…

“Father, I have a favour to ask.” Her heart is beating, just waiting him to say no without even hearing what she was going to say.

“What can I do for you?”

“I need to get off-planet two weeks from now for a day. And as you know, you locked my ID for travel…”

“No, and that’s final.”

“You don’t even know why I want to go.”

“I don’t need to. The last time you were off-planet you had every intention of running back to the Jedi.”

“Well, you should know, I’ve actually made a friend here, and they want us to go to an amusement park. And it’s on Aurilia.”

“Aleena…”

“It’ll help me integrate here, having people I want to hang around with. And Zane won’t let me run off. He’s scared that you’ll kill him if I disappear on his watch. I couldn’t do that to him. He’s my friend after all, and-”

“Aleena.”

“It’d be good for me. Get out and get some sun. I promise no ship there could even take me outside of the Empire. And I’d really like it. I don’t actually have that many friends here, and,” why couldn’t she stop rambling?

“Aleena.” Mortis’ voice is stern as the message in the Force is clear, stop talking. “I’ll clear your ID for one day, there and back.”

“Jedi never wanted me to have any fun, and how is you not letting me go any differ- Wait, did you say that I can go?” Her smile is wide, she had expected he wouldn’t let her. “Thank you.”

“You are right, you should see more of the Empire. Perhaps spending time with people more your own age will also help.”

“Thank you.” She gets up, walking to the door and turning to Heral. “And thank you, please tell Talvin and Riko that the meal was excellent.”

Just as when she’s about to leave, she darts back. Hugging Mortis from behind, she says, “Thank you so much. I really appreciate this.”

“You are welcome.”


	10. Secrets? I love secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena helps Riko out in the kitchen. 15 ATC.

The kitchen is filled with the sound of a knife thudding against the cutting board and Aleena’s humming. She was helping out Riko with dinner prep, something father would hate, which made this all the more fun.

“Well you are unusually happy,” Riko says, putting more vegetables on the table before taking some pots and pans out.

“I am, aren’t I?” She can’t help but smile, thinking about the fun she’d had with Zane at the amusement park. Setting the knife down, she turns to Riko. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Secret? I love secrets.” Riko’s eyes light up before she coughs to tone down her enthusiasm, “Considering I’m keeping one right now… I’d say yes.”

“And my father can never know about my kitchen trips, he might have a heart attack or something.”

“Would that truly be so bad?” Both of the burst out laughing before Aleena manages to look ashamed. Riko coughs, “What I meant to say, it’d be truly a shame if Master were to pass away.”

“Yes, it’d be. Freedom is so overrated.” She snorts, not sure when she had become so sarcastic.

“At least you have the whole planet as your playfield.”

“Force, I’m sorry. That was idiotic of me.”

“Well, at least someone forgets that I’m just a kitchen slave. But you can make it up to me by telling this secret you have.”

“Right, well…” She lowers her tone, looking to make sure Talvin isn’t around. “I think I like Zane, as in like-like.”

“As in having a crush on your lightsaber instructor? Is that allowed?”

Aleena goes red, unable to stop herself from smiling. “I honestly don’t care. At least there’s someone who makes me smile, because father certainly isn’t doing that.”

“I don’t think he’s ever made anyone smile.”

“True. If he has, I’ll die of shock.”

“You are terrible.” Riko playfully slaps her arm before they fill the kitchen with their laughter.


	11. I’m with you, you know that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Zane visit an Equinox market when they run into someone from’s Zane’s past. 15 ATC.

Winters in Dromund Kaas were dreadful. It was cooler and rained more than usually. Aleena didn’t know how that was possible, but apparently it was. At least the Equinox market was covered by a forcefield and heaters. Also, Zane’s arm around her certainly helped with the cold as they slowly walked along the path. 

“So, where do you want to start?” Zane asks, kissing her cheek.

“Just need to find a gift for father, Riko, Julid, and the rest. I was thinking some kind of food baskets or something for the household members. Father would never let me give them anything else. Apparently “his property” doesn’t get to enjoy anything.”

“Well, he is within his rights…”

“Doesn’t mean that I have to like it, and as I can’t offer them freedom… I just want them to get something nice, that makes them feel like they have value beyond what my father gives them, because that’s not a lot.”

“Plenty of luxurious foods and snacks here. Let’s just walk around and you can get them anything that catches the eye. There’s this one artesian sausage company -”

“Zane?”

Zane turns around, clearly recognizing the voice. “Trever? Last I heard you were on the Rim.”

“Still am. You know how holidays are, mom insisted I returned.” The man, Trever, ran his hand through his hair, not looking directly at them.

“It’s nice to see you. Been a while…”

“Yeah…”

Aleena knows that she’s usually oblivious to things, but even she can notice the awkwardness of the situation. “Zane,” her hand wraps around his arm, “can we get going?”

“Sure, plenty of stuff to see.” His fingers tangle in hers. “I’ll see you around Trev.”

“If you guys are just going to look, mind if I tag along? I promised to get a few things.”

Aleena really isn’t sure what to make of him. Zane clearly knew him, but they didn’t seem to be all that close. She shrugs as he turns to her. This wasn’t her decision to make.

“I guess it might be fun, for old time’s sake.” Zane says, as he holds her hand tighter.

***

The trip to the sausage hut had been weird. She knew there was something between them that she wasn’t aware. They were distant in a way yet seemed to know each other well. It was a mystery that she had no interest in solving. She wanted to make sure the gifts for the slaves were perfect. They deserved something nice for having to put up with her father.

She’s picking an assortment of sausages for Riko when Trever comes next to her. “Good pick, Zane does love a thick sausage.”  
  
“Oh, he’s never mentioned that… I was picking these for my friend.”

“I bet there are lot of things he hasn’t mentioned…” Confusion must be clear on her face because Trever sniggers. “Wait, you don’t get it?”

“He doesn’t mean an actual sausage,” Zane says, clearly annoyed.

“… Oh, I…” Aleena blushes, “I didn’t know that you…”

He leans in, making sure Trever doesn’t hear them, “I promise, we’ll talk later about it if you want.”

“Yeah, later…” She isn’t sure how to process this. Sure, on logical level it was fine, but… she was already worried that he’d meet some woman he’d like more than her, and now it was possible he’d meet some guy…

“Great, I’ll go and kick my ex’s ass. None of his business…” Zane mutters, following Trever to the other side of the shop.

***

They were done with their shopping almost two hours later. A very quiet two hours because Aleena didn’t know what to say, and Zane hadn’t brought up the subject either. Sure, he’d given recommendations as to what to get, but after Trever had left rather hastily, they hadn’t said much. She’d been rather distracted with her thoughts if she was honest.

Having gotten some mulled wine, they were standing around a small table. She knew they should talk, because otherwise she’d just delay this far into the future and that would only end badly.

“This wasn’t how I wanted you to find out…”

“It’s fine Zane. I just wish you’d told me…”

“I’ve been meaning to. Not sure how, because with your past and all. Also, not something that comes up in usual conversation.”

She can’t but laugh, it feels so relieving. “The Jedi did give us run down on sexualities. Look, just because we were told not to have sex doesn’t mean that we weren’t told about bisexuality.”

Zane chuckles, clearly relieved as well. “And here I was worried about that. Wait, then why have you been so quiet?”

“Other than we just ran into your ex, who made clear implications about your intimate life… And it reminded me that you could be happy with someone else … Here I thought I was worried when it was only other women…” Her hands curl tighter around the mug as she stares into the deep red liquid, not able to look at Zane.

“Aleena,” his voice is gentle as he caresses her cheek and she can’t but look at him, “I’m with you, you know that**.** I’d rather be with you than anyone else.”

Warmth fills her at his words. “And I really like being with you.”

Cupping her face, Zane kisses her, long and deep. For a moment everything feels wonderful and she isn’t even sure why she’d ever been worried. They liked each other and that was what mattered.


	12. That’s what I’m talking about!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Zane visit some of his friends on Meonus during the ice hockey season. 16 ATC.

Apparently hockey season was a big deal on Meonus. Considering that Zane and his friends were on the edge of their seats, muttering ‘come on, come on’ with growing agitation as the clock ticked closer to zero.

Aleena had to admit she didn’t really get it but couldn’t help but get caught in the excitement. Not that she was really rooting for either of the teams, but the others clearly wanted their home team getting into the planetary finals. Which was a way to the Imperial Championship Tournament. Perhaps when considering the stakes, it was natural that a collective ‘no’ tears through them as the opposing team gets the puck.

Leon covers his eyes, peaking from them, clearly not wanting to watch. Reily’s head is buried in his shoulder as she clearly doesn’t want look either but can’t look away. And Aleena is certain Emilia will fall of the chair if she edges any more forwards, which seems inevitable at this point. Zane seems to be trying to will his team forward just by the sheer power of his mind. This entire thing would be amusing if the Force wasn’t strung up from all the tension in the room. Her heart beating faster as the teams were tied and there was only a minute left in the clock.

Just before they reached the midline, the Meonus’ centre is able to get the buck. Skating towards the goal as fast as he can.

The room is silent as the seconds tick by. Each pass making their hearts louder. “Come on! Just shoot it already.”

5

The left winger passes it to the centre.

4

Back to the left.

3

The puck is almost taken by the opponent’s defence as a pass is made to the right winger.

2

She can’t look.

1

“SCOREEEE!!!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” All of them spring up, shouts and excited clapping filling the air.

“We are going to the finals! We are going to the fucking finals!”

Relief washes over the Force, the energy releasing in the room. Zane’s lips crash into hers, the kiss demanding and passionate and she melts against him. “I’m getting us tickets,” he whispers against her lips.

“Zane, it’s sold out.” Reily reminds him.

“Pretty sure I can get us a VIP box or something. Who knows what throwing Cadoc’s name around might get us?”

“Sweet, abusing your master’s name for tickets. I’m on board.”


	13. Change is annoyingly difficult.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just few weeks before Aleena is sent to Korriban, she arranges a thank-you-tea for Riko for all her help. 17 ATC.

Sneaking an informal tea into the slave quarters had been simpler than she had imagined. She’d made all the pastries herself. This was a thank you to Riko for teaching her baking techniques. Aleena wished she could do more, but… maybe one day.

“These are actually really good,” Riko says, happily munching on the pastry.

“Thank- wait, what do you mean actually?”

Riko grins, her sharp teeth flashing, “Oh, I was just worried about the seasoning. And just kidding, you’ve improved a lot since we started.”

“All thanks to your patience. You could start your own cook school, or bakery.”

“As much as I’d love to decide what I want to do, that’s not happening any time soon.”

“I know,” she sighs, “I’m working on it, but father is stubborn.”

“If Master ever frees me, you’ll get all the credit. And probably should think about ending this war while you are at it, because you must be the most persuasive person in the Galaxy.”

“Hey! Have more faith in me.”

“Will believe it only if I see it,” Riko half-sings.

“I know. I’m thinking I’d have to change the actual law to free you all… Change is annoyingly difficult.” She looks down, playing with her hair.

“No surprise there. If you haven’t noticed, people here love traditions and talking about how much they love them.”

“I don’t think they can get through one conversation without mentioning it.”

“I know!”

The door creaks slightly when Zora enters. She’s still wearing her outdoor clothes, boots slightly muddy.

“Master, what are you doing here?”

“Would you believe that I got lost and happened to find some tea?” She smiles, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

“As much as everyone knows about your tea enthusiasm Master, I’m afraid you can’t be here.”

“Right, of course…” She scratches the back of her neck, getting up. “Well, please enjoy some tea on my behalf. And the garden looks fantastic, you’ve done great job with it.”

“Thank you Master.”


	14. Scared, me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Zane spend the afternoon playing games few days before Aleena has to leave for Korriban as a way to forget she has to do that. 17 ATC.

“Ha!” Aleena exclaims, capturing Zane’s final base, thus winning the round. They’d become pretty obsessed with Imperial Fury since it dropped a week ago. Aleena had yet to beat Zane in it. She’d managed to win a round out of five, but never enough to actually compete for victory. Strategy was Zane’s field of expertise. But now, she’d managed to win a second round.

“Next one is mine,” he smiles, ready to start the last round.

“Scared I might actually win?” She pokes his side. She knows the opportunity might not come again in a while.

“Scared, me? Don’t think so. As I said, next one is mine.”

She chuckles, leaning to kiss his cheek. “Keep telling yourself that. I still have few more tricks up my sleeve.”

“In that case, how about a wager? Loser cooks dinner.”

“You are on.”

Zane starts the next round. Only a few minutes later Zane pokes her nose. “Hey, stop distracting me! Or is this how you win your wars as well?”

“By showing affection to my beautiful girlfriend? I can only wish.” Reaching around her, he tickles her until she’s squirming under his touch.

Tickling him back, the controllers fall to the ground as they become distracted. After a while she manages to pin him against the sofa. Breathing heavily, she can’t take her eyes off his lips. Not able to resist the urge to kiss him, she leans in. Her lips soft against his as he pulls his arms free and wraps them around her. They’d make dinner together later, a lot later.


	15. Enough! I heard enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Aleena’s Sith trials takes her to a diplomatic negotiation on Orineth and she runs into a familiar face there. 17 ATC.

“I cannot believe you’ve let yourself become _this_,” Aleusis says as soon as the door closes behind them. Aleena didn’t know why she’d agreed to meet him privately. Nothing could happen. The negotiations would make sure of that. But seeing her old Master still set her on edge.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not your business anymore. We haven’t seen each other in four years. You didn’t even try to rescue me. But I tried to escape! I really did.” She needs him to understand. She hadn’t let herself become anything; it had just happened…

“You were a Jedi. You knew your duty. You failed.” Aleusis’ tone is harsh as he blocks the door. She can’t look at him, give him a constant reminder of what she’d become.

Aleena feels trapped. “I was never meant to be a Jedi. I was stolen from my parents.”

“We saved you, gave you a chance to escape the darkness. You threw that away.”

“I was a Padawan, on Dromund Kaas, in the house of a Dark Councillor. Do you think I ever truly stood a chance? Especially if the Dark Side is as seductive as you always said?”

“You had options. You knew that but have clearly forgotten.”

“What were my options? Endangering innocents while trying to escape? Killing people while storming the spaceport to steal a ship?”

“There are no innocents in the Empire…”

Something tightens in Aleena’s chest. How dare he say something like that? What about all the slaves? Billions of people who’d never had any choice in being born in the Empire. “That would have been wrong. It’s not the Jedi way.”

“Deciding what is and is not the Jedi way is not for you to determine. Especially not now.”

Anger surges through her. She’d tried to keep it down, but… Advocating for killing innocents because they were born in the wrong place. That was wrong. Raising her head, she looks him straight in the eyes. Seeing the fear in them, the realisation that she wouldn’t turn back. Good.

“I’m starting to think that I have a better understanding of the Jedi doctrine than you do, _Master_.”

“If you did, you should have killed yourself. You know death is a better alternative than falling.”

Rage burns her, she can feel the Force burn in her veins. It’s the first time she realises she could kill him, wants to. “Enough!” She takes a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to get out of here. “I heard enough. I’m going.” She walks to the door, scorching in the Force to force him to move.

The air outside the small room feels freeing.


	16. You can’t give more than yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the return trip from the negotiations Aleena tries to put her thoughts on what Aleusis said in order. Zane does his best to help. 17 ATC.

Aleena had never thought she’d feel safe on board of an imperial destroyer, but here she was. She’d been provided private quarters for the journey as the second Sith negotiator and she was so happy about that. After having to deal with Aleusis, she needed some space for herself.

Well, not completely for herself. Zane was soundly sleep next to her, his chest slowly rising and falling, hand lightly wrapped around her. She wished she could get some sleep as well, but there was too much on her mind.

Making sure not to wake Zane, she gets up. Tiptoeing to the window, she gets lost in watching the hyperspace. The blue streaks feel calming, like she could be anywhere. Maybe she’d made a mistake. Maybe she should have taken Aleusis’ offer. Her last chance to go back to the Republic.

She couldn’t have gone with him, not when… Looking at Zane, she manages a smile. He was enough reason to stay. As were Riko, Julid, Erland, and all the other slaves. Because her father would take it out on them.

Looking outside again, she wraps her hands around her. Not that Aleusis had made any effort to reach to her during the negotiations. Telling her to kill herself wasn’t that. But he hadn’t been wrong on one account, she’d lost her way. She should help the people in the Empire, should do more than she was doing.

She shudders as a hand traces her back. “Come back to bed.”

“Too much on my mind.”

Zane’s hands wrap around her as he leans his head on her shoulder. “Aleusis?”

“Yep. Some of what he said made sense.”

“Aleena,” she can feel the disapproval, which she can understand, “nothing good has come out of that man, ever.”

“But I’ve lost my way. I’m not doing enough.”

“Enough? Aleena, you already help the poor Imperials, you’ve certainly done your best for your father’s slaves. Don’t overextend yourself. After you graduate, you’ll have more power to make things happen on a bigger scale.”

“Only if my master allows it…”

“You’ll figure it out. You are very persuasive when you want to be. Just remember, you can’t give more than yourself.”

Aleena snorts, “And now you sound like a cryptic Jedi master.”

“Hey! You take that back,” Zane laughs, picking her off the ground and carrying her to the bed. “I promise my advice will actually make sense in the morning. After some sleep.”

“I’ll hold you that,” she says, snuggling against him as he kisses the top of her hair.


	17. We could have a chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one of her trials on Korriban, Aleena runs into someone in trouble. 18 ATC.

She hated the tombs. She doubted that anyone could actually like them. Sith trials certainly were extravagant. Raiding ancient tombs that had been robbed several times before the Empire even returned. It was unlikely any of these artefacts were even real at this point. Especially when considering how many students made their way through these tombs these days. Unless Tulak Hord had insisted on being buried with millions of stone tablets…

Yet here she was, slinking along the tomb walls, trying to locate what was likely a counterfeit planted by the Overseers. Sith and their love of drama was likely to get her killed. She sighs, wishing she had her lightsaber, it would at least provide some light. Then again, relying on the Force was just fine as well. Less likely to be seen by something with sharp teeth and desire to make her their next meal.

When she turns the corner, she hears the familiar sound of vibroblade cutting the air and the shrieks of shyracks. Some other poor acolyte forced to play this game. Creeping forward, she knows she should use this distraction to her advantage. But hearing a cry makes that very difficult.

Making a decision, Aleena runs towards the noise, to the side chamber. A Pureblood is fending the creatures off with two vibroblades, bleeding heavily from a shoulder wound. Her father would kill her if he ever heard about this. Shooting lightning at the shyrack, she jumps into the fray. For a moment the Pureblood looks at her before shrugging and continuing hacking at the shyracks.

It doesn’t take long for the shyracks to fall to the floor. Covered in blood, the two acolytes look at each other. She doesn’t recognise her. Which is good, being from the same group would make this so awkward.

“Thanks. I appreciate it,” the Pureblood says, still wary as she holds her shoulder. “Why did you help me?”

She shrugs, not really wanting to explain she really isn’t cut out for this. “I thought that you could use some help.”

“How very Sith of you.” The Pureblood rips fabric off her tunic and presses it to the wound.

“What can I say… I skipped rivalry 101.”

“Well, in that case, I’m Hadar Qashûw.” A pause afterwards makes Aleena thinks she’s supposed to recognise the name, but she’d been ignoring her father’s lessons about the powerful lineages. So, no luck.

“Aleena Marwil.”

“Nobody told me Darth Mortis’ daughter was in the Academy. How exciting!” Oh, so she didn’t get the anonymity… of course not. She hoped this wouldn’t backfire. “You seem more cheerful than him.”

“Thank my mother?”

The Pureblood, Hadar, laughs. “And a sense of humour.”

“Great, well… I should get moving. Lot of tomb to cover.” She shouldn’t linger any longer. There were actually people she needed to defeat unless she wanted the Overseer to ‘cut her out’.

“You know, working together we could have a chance.” Hadar says just as she’s about to turn around.

“What?”

“Get out of here alive as fast as possible? I’m assuming that’s your plan.”

“Yeah… But I’ve been kind of been told not to trust people here…”

“You already saved my life, so it’d be a fair way to thank you? And unless you are here after the blade of Drûzat, don’t think our goals are going to clash either.”

Shaking her head, she says, “Never even heard of it.”

“Perfect. So, what do you say?”

“I,” her father was going to kill her, “think that it’d be worth a shot.”

“Great, let’s get going. I wouldn’t want to bleed out on you.”

“Or you could sit down for few minutes and I could heal you?” She might not be the best, but it’d be better than nothing.

Hadar smiles like she’s just hit the jackpot.


	18. Just follow me, I know the area.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Hadar team up to take on one of the tombs on Korriban. 18 ATC.

The shadows in the tomb feel oppressive. It was every single tomb on this planet and after over a year, she was over it. Having Hadar with her helped. Their one-time team-up had turned to a full-on alliance in the following month. Having someone to eat lunch with was nice. And luckily they had this week’s trial in the same tomb.

The company was nice, but Hadar knew how to make an entrance. And she could be very loud. No more her attempted sneaking. Then again, being two, they managed to take care of most threats more or less easily.

“Just follow me, I know the area,” Hadar declares as they step into the second chamber. She doesn’t know how Hadar knows the tomb, but considering she’s never been here… Trusting Hadar was the best bet.

It was only twenty minutes later that they were almost at the secret passage Hadar knew about. Peeking into the side chamber, they noticed five Tuk’ata sleeping in the room.

“Shit. They weren’t here the last time.”

“When was that?” Aleena asks, noticing the clean picked bones and the distinct smell of rotting meat.

“Few months ago, I think. Look, they weren’t supposed to be here.”

“Want to go tell them that?”

“Only if you come with me.”

“Or we could take the longer route.”

“That will take too long.”

“Better than fighting the Tuk’ata,” Aleena whispers.

“It’d be quicker to take them out.”

“Also riskier.”

“Yeah, well-”

A growl forces both of them to turn around. In their hushed arguing, they had missed a sixth Tuk’ata coming up behind them. Looking at each other, they back into the chamber, drawing their blades.

“So… I guess so much for the choice.”

Aleena sighs in defeat, drawing up upon the Force to summon a sea of lightning to surround herself in. Small sparks paining the tuk’ata trying to attack her. Knowing the beasts cannot reach her, she sinks into the Force. Animal minds were different form sentient beings, but her talents worked on them just as well. Driving sheer panic into the one attacking Hadar, Hadar’s easily able to bring her blade to pierce its heart.

She’s already on the next one, pulling the body out of balance and watching as the slow poisoning gives her an opening to shoot a bolt of lightning, stopping its heart.

Bones crack as Hadar’s Force scream tears through two of the Tuk’ata before she has to dive out of the way of the remaining two.

Hadar hurls the smaller one to the wall, it slumps to the ground as Aleena pulls a rock on top of it.

Both turn to the largest one. Hadar’s blows are quick jabs, harassing the beast as Aleena weaves the body against its owner. It doesn’t take long for it to slump to the ground, heart stopping out of exhaustion.

They look at each other, lightning shield crackling as it retreats from around her. “That was fun,” Hadar says, breathing heavily as she slides against the tomb wall.

“I guess hoping this entire thing had been easy was too much.”

“And that I remembered the chamber correctly.”

“Hadar,” Aleena snaps as she sits next to her.

“Just kidding. Though I don’t rem-” before she can finish the sentence, the wall from behind her pulls up. “Never mind, found it!” Bright laughter rings around the room as they scramble to get into the passage before it closes.


	19. Now? Now you listen to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Hadar end into trouble at the Academy after being caught by Assistant Overseer Loun. Implied off-screen sex. 18 ATC.

“So… maybe this wasn’t the best idea,” Hadar whispers as they follow Assistant Overseer Loun.

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Aleena says, flour falling to the floor as she gestures angrily at Hadar. She’d never ever do anything against the rules here again.

“How was I supposed to know that adding the flour all at once was going to go badly?”

“I told you to use slow speed, not max. How was it even at the edge of the table?”

“Well, about that-”

“Quiet you two.” The commanding tone of the Assistant Overseer makes both of the close their mouths. Hadar turns towards her, giving her a sheepish smile and mouthing something that seems to be ‘don’t worry’.

When they get to the office, the Assistant Overseer sits down behind the desk, the two acolytes not getting a chair. Both look down, though the sidewise glances at Hadar reveal that she is looking towards the Pureblood once in a while.

“Explain why the kitchen looks like it was blown up.”

“It was like that when we got there?”

“Don’t bullshit Qashûw. You seem to be at the centre of trouble more often than not.”

“What can I say, I get around.”

Assistant Overseer Loun scoffs, not buying it. “And you Marwil, do you recall the kitchen being a mess when you got there.”

She shrugs. “Less so?”

“You two are to tell me that the slaves should receive appropriate punishment for not cleaning up properly at the end of the day?”

“No!” Aleena cries before she stops herself. They shouldn’t be punished for her mistakes.

She bites her lip not to cry out when Hadar steps on her foot. “Let me handle this,” she says under her breath.

“My lord, we both swear we have no idea how the multipurpose thing ended up rolling around half the kitchen or how all those cabinets fell down. We were returning from our trials when we heard sounds in the kitchen and decided to investigate. The kitchen was like that when we got there.”

“Which is why both of you are obviously covered in flour.”

“Yes. I’d be happy to explain it privately.”

“Why privately?”

Hadar says something in Sith. Aleena really should try to learn the language because she recognises few words but not enough to understand it. At least the Assistant Overseer seems intrigued rather than frying them on the spot.

Hadar leans against the desk and Aleena was starting to think she was missing something important.

“Marwil, you may wait outside.” Aleena bows, hurrying out of the room. Leaning against the cold wall, she has no idea how long she needs to wait. What could Hadar say that would convince the Overseer to let this go?

She’s lost track of time, sitting down and nails scraping the wall. What could take this long? Finally the door opens.

Hadar licks her lips, mouthing ‘we are free’ while the Assistant Overseer steps to the corridor after Hadar.

She can’t place it, but somehow the Assistant Overseer looks dishevelled. “It’s come to my attention both of you were at the wrong place at the wrong time and no punishment is needed. Now to your rooms.”

“If you ever wish to discuss anything else privately, I’d be happy to,” Hadar says, winking.

“I’ll keep your offer in mind Qashûw.”

The walk back to the dorms is mostly quiet. Neither feel like talking. Aleena has come with several possibilities as to what Hadar did and she didn’t want to think about. Their goodbyes are quick when they part ways.

Later at night, Aleena sneaks back into the kitchen. Cleaning up everything she and Hadar had messed up. It’s only two hours before her alarm that Aleena finally slumps into her bed.


	20. You keep me warm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena has graduated from Korriban and she and Zane take a short holiday. 19 ATC.

The wooden cabin was cosy and inviting, and just theirs for the week. A holiday as a ‘you survived Korriban’ present.

Hands wrapped around each other as they cuddled under a blanket. The fire in the fireplace was starting to die down, its warmth still reaching all the way to their bones.

“Anything in particular you want to do tomorrow?” Zane asks, fingers trailing the back of her hand.

Aleena hums, thinking about it. “A walk around the forest would be nice. I don’t think I can handle anything more exciting yet. It looked beautiful covered in snow when we drove up here.”

“Sounds good. So downhill skiing the day after?” Zane asks hopefully. He’d been talking about it since they’d booked this.

Chuckling, she kisses his cheek. “Only if you teach me first.”

“I guess taking you to the most difficult slope first doesn’t count?”

“No,” she pokes his arm, “and you know it.”

“We have plenty of time to get you there.”

“Well, after the tombs, old masters, and war zones, I’m sure I’ll conquer the practice slope in no time.”

“No doubt. Also because the practice slope can barely be called a slope…”

Chuckling, she leans against him. Enjoying the warm silence with the occasional crackling of the fire makes her feel sleepy. Closing her eyes, everything feels perfect.

She jolts awake when Zane moves, trying to get up. Her hand wraps around his and she pulls him back to the floor. “I need to add some wood,” he says, pointing to the fire that’s now in embers.

“We don’t need it; you keep me warm.” Snuggling against him, Zane’s hands wrap around her as they watch the ebbing embers.


	21. Can you stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena’s finally gotten a place on her own, but with Zane on the front, it feels empty. Luckily Hadar is there to help. 19 ATC.

The end credits were playing, the screen almost too bright in the dark room. Aleena leans in, fumbling around the table to find the remote. Turning the holo off, the room is only lit by the gentle light of the floor lamp.

Hadar stretches, yawning. “That was fun! But I guess I should get going. Let you get some sleep.”

Her words bring a small panic in Aleena. She hadn’t spent a night on her own in the apartment yet. Zane had been with her all the previous nights, but he’d had to leave because of the stupid war. And now the small place that she called her own felt empty. She didn’t want to sleep alone.

Hadar gets up, circling the sofa and bending to kiss her cheek. “Lunch tomorrow?”

“Sure…” Aleena’s voice fades. She knows she should learn to be more on her own, but after Korriban she just missed affection and Zane.

“Hey,” Hadar leans in, hugging her. She feels warm and Aleena’s hand wraps around hers. “Zane will be fine. He’s tougher than I give him credit for.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean that I don’t worry.”

“Of course you worry, you love him.” Hadar hugs her tighter. “He’s your adorable boytoy after all.”  
  
“Hadar!” Hadar’s laughter ringing in the room and it’s so easy to join in. To feel all the tension drain from her body.

“What? Nothing wrong with boytoys. I’d love me some.” Aleena only shakes her head in amusement. She should have expected nothing less. “But I really need to get going. My Master is one of those weird morning people.”

Hadar’s arms leave her, but before she can leave, Aleena touches her wrist. “Hey, can you stay? The night I mean.”

Hadar grins wildly. Aleena’s starting to think she doesn’t want to get up early and this is the perfect reason not to. “Sure, been ages since I’ve had a sleepover. It’ll be fun. We can gossip about guys all night long and go sleep far too late and curse ourselves in the morning.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever had a sleepover.”

“Yes! I get to be your first friend sleepover!” Both burst into laughter as Hadar hugs her again.


	22. There is a certain taste to it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Hadar give baking together another chance. Some suggestive dialogue, 'cause Hadar. 19 ATC.

After their little “baking” adventure on Korriban, Aleena had been afraid of letting Hadar in the kitchen. But Hadar was very persuasive and there wasn’t much that could go wrong with very simple cupcakes.

Part of her had wanted to bolt the multipurpose machine onto the counter, but she doubted her landlord would have approved. She’d just kept Hadar away from the machine and let her work on the frosting.

“Mmh**, **there’s a certain taste to it. Very sweet.” Aleena turns to Hadar, noticing her licking her fingers.

“Did you just stick your fingers into that?”

“Yes, I did wash my hands if that’s what you are concerned about,” Hadar says, scooping another helping of the frosting. Offering her fingers towards her, “Want some?”

Aleena’s speechless. Her brows knitting together. “You just- No, I’m fine.”

Hadar shrugs, lasciviously licking her fingers clean while looking at her. She has to avert her eyes, her cheeks warming under the gaze.

“You should try it. Though I bet it’s not the sweetest thing in here.”

“Well, there’s pure sugar…”

“Not what I was referring to. I was talking about something wetter…”

Aleena coughs as Hadar looks her up and down. “Right… well that’s not going to happen.”

“Let me know if you change your mind.” She winks, definitely giving eyes that have Aleena’s cheeks flushing again.

“Yeah, let’s talk about kitchen hygiene first,” Aleena says, scratching the back of her neck.


	23. Yes, I admit it, you were right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadar invites Aleena for a night out. 19 ATC.

The music was loud and the lights were bright. The fog machine came on and off every once in a while. Hadar’s arms pull her into the rhythm. Aleena had never danced like this. Hadar was wild, and it was infectious. And she was having fun, something she hadn’t expected. Though she has no idea where Hadar had pulled the guys they was dancing with. Not that it ever took long for her to spin them elsewhere.

“I need a drink!” Aleena shouts over the music.

Hadar nods, turning to her dance partner. “This was fun, but duty calls.” She takes her hand, making sure not to lose her in the crowd. Aleena definitely appreciates it. This was the first time she was actually in a nightclub and she hadn’t expected it to be this full.

By the time they make it to the bar, she’s parched. She gulps down the water before ordering another glass.

“I so needed this,” Hadar says, looking around the room, “A nice, fun night on the town.”

“I’m actually enjoying this. Way too many people though.”

“Didn’t I say you’d have fun?”

“Yes, I admit it, you were right. I’m not saying this is totally my thing, but on occasion fun.”

“Good. Oh look, I think I actually found us some company.” Hadar indicates her head towards few guys at a nearby table.

“Hadar… I have a boyfriend.”

“I’m not saying you need to sleep with them. Not sure if I’ll either. It won’t kill us to have fun with them.”

“And if I want to dance?”

“We can dance with them. You are taking things too seriously. Nobody is expecting anything with just talking.”

“Or we can dance now and you can talk later?”

“Okay, I did say it’s your night.” Aleena’s hand wraps around hers. From the side eye she can see Hadar winking and waving at the guys as they weave their way back into the crowd.


	24. Yes, I’m aware. Your point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partying with Hadar has consequences, ones that Aleena feels in the morning. Mention of Hadar dancing topless. 19 ATC.

Aleena stirs her tea quietly. The small throb in her head hadn’t gone away yet. She hadn’t even made it to her own apartment last night. Hadar really knew how to party…

She’d planned to sneak out before any of them would notice her stay, but she’d ran into Julid on her way down. She’d insisted Aleena stay for breakfast, that her father would be happy to see her. Which had sounded like a good idea until it came to the actual eating…

So here she was, having a brunch with dad. Mortis was concentrating on reading the news. Something that suited her well, because she wasn’t really up for talking. She didn’t really feel like eating either. Trying to keep up with Hadar drinking wise had been such a bad idea.

“What did you do last night?” Mortis asks, raising his eyes from the datapad.

“Just a night out with Hadar,” she says, massaging her temple. Why had she drunk so much?

“And did this night out include _your friend_ dancing on a table topless?”

“No?” At least that she didn’t remember. Why would he even ask that?

“And this is not you dancing with the said _friend_?” Mortis pushes the datapad towards her. That was definitely Hadar. With her breasts for all to see. And that was her… She was never going to drink that much again.

Why was he even on some gossip site? Or was this something one of his spies had sent him? Force must really hate her for this to happen. Who had even taken that picture? Quickly reading the picture text, it only referred to Hadar with her name. She was just identified as a human Hadar had danced with. “At least I had all my clothes on?” She offers.

“This is not funny Aleena.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point? I can’t go back to last night and not dance with her. Why would that picture even end on the tabloids?”

“Do you know who Hadar Qashûw is?”

That was an odd question. “My friend?”

“Also a member of one of the oldest and most influential families in the Empire.”

“So? You keep reminding me I’m from a powerful lineage all the time.”

“The difference is our influence is more tied to my position, and theirs is from being a member of the said family. Of course the fact that she’s the Darth Vowrawn’s great-niece doesn’t make her less interesting to the press.”

“She’s what?”

“She didn’t mention it?”

“No…” But this wouldn’t change anything. Hadar wasn’t a stuffy Sith and she could understand wishing to be anonymous and people judging you for you, not for your relatives.

“Aleena, I have shielded you from the media. B-”

“I do appreciate that. Just-”

Mortis raises his hand slightly and she falls quiet. “But your friend doesn’t enjoy same kind of anonymity and if you choose to associate with her, especially in Kaas City, you might end on the tabloids.”

She slides the datapad back to him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.”

Silence fall in the room as Mortis continues reading what she hopes is news and no more tabloids. She forces herself to eat some of the fruits. Eating something should make her feel less like dead and more… well living.

“Would you like to come with me to the theatre tonight? Crown of Horuset is having its opening.”

“Sure. Think Iltar mentioned it yesterday and it sounded interesting. She seemed pretty excited to be going.”

“Oh, she did?” Despite Mortis’ indifferent tone, a small smile touches his lips.


	25. I know you didn’t ask for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the invasion of Lothal, Mariel and her family are evicted, ending on Dromund Kaas. Aleena meets with her old friend after six years of not seeing each other. 19 ATC.

This is one of the days that the dreary weather of Dromund Kaas is the perfect reflection of the general mood. Except the entire city was celebrating, so it was just her. The victory on Lothal was still fresh on everyone’s mind and the final consequences were catching her.

Aleena stirs her tea absentmindedly. It had taken weeks to persuade Mariel to come and talk with her. Since Master Lesae’s execution, she was surprised Mariel had still agreed to this. She could have said no, said that Aleena was a murder. Because she was. Cold blooded one. She grips the mug tighter, soaking up the warmth.

When Mariel arrives, she walks fast, eyes darting nervously around the room as she sits down. “Why did you want to see me?” The words are harsh, eyes cold when they meet hers.

It’s so difficult to recognize her friend. She wonders if Mariel is thinking exactly the same thing. Probably. She lowers her eyes. “I’m sorry. I-”

“No. You don’t get to say that. Not after everything you’ve done.”

“I did it to save you. They would have gone to Lothal regardless of my actions. I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you.” She still doesn’t look up. She can’t. Emotions are rolling off Mariel, driving the guilt in.

“Think I care? I feel like I’m the reason my home went up in flames. I- I shouldn’t have been given special treatment. I’d rather have died for any chance Lothal had to defend itself.”

“I know you didn’t ask for this.” Desperation gleams in her words, tears forming in her eyes. “Please. Let me explain-”

“Explain what?” Mariel’s words rise higher, above the general chat of the café. “Why you made sure that I’d end in this racist shithole of an Empire? That I’d end up living the rest of my life afraid for my life every single day? That I lost everything I care about? My friends are dead because of you! I wish I’d never met you!” Mariel is breathing heavily, rising up and storming out before she has a chance to react.

The café is silent. For a few seconds it seems that nobody even breaths. A chair scrapes against a floor as an officer gets up, reaching for his side arm as he takes several steps towards the door. She can sense the danger in the Force, the clear intent to kill.

The blaster in her hand before she realises it’d been her desire. The Force permeates the room as she stands up. “Sit down Captain.” With the cold tendrils of the dark side wrapping around the room, the man obeys without hesitation. “If anyone else dares to rise up to go after her, I promise you, you’ll death will be a long and painful one. If any harm falls onto her due to any of your actions, I will track you down and make sure you will regret it to your last breath. Have I made myself clear?”

A quiet chorus of ‘yes my lord’ sounds around the room as nobody dares to move. Sitting back down, she finishes her tea, not allowing herself to show any weakness. She’d break down when she’d get back home. But now she needed to protect Mariel. To make sure nobody in the café would go after her. And later, later she’d figure a way to make it all up to her.


	26. I’m doing this for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena has volunteered herself to help out with the Equinox gift wrapping for poor kids again, this time managing to persuade Zane and Hadar to join her. 20 ATC.

“Another box?” Hadar sighs as Aleena enters the room, carrying a box full of unwrapped gifts. “How many of these are there?”

“We’ll wrap these up and then get something to eat. Sounds good?”

“Sure. Though I’m pretty sure you said that before the last box as well.”

“It’s not that bad Hadar, you get to spend the afternoon with us,” Zane says. “And weren’t you going on about how you want to do something meaningful?”

“I’m not a kid person and you know that. Besides, isn’t this exactly the kind of thing you throw credits at and have someone else do it?”

“We are the someone else,” Aleena points out, starting to wrap the plushie wrat. She’d bought several gifts for the gift drive and volunteered herself again for the wrapping, managing to persuade Zane and Hadar to join her.

“We are Sith, we are not the someone else.”

“Now you are just whining Hadar. You forget we didn’t grow up as privileged as you. Mom always says that unity is the Empire’s greatest strength.”

“Honey, please don’t make this into some kind of strategy thing,” she says, handing the gift tags to Zane.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Why is this even necessary? It’s not like anyone is actually poor, unlike _somewhere_else.” Great, Hadar had gotten into her snide insults at the Republic mode. Here she’d thought that this would just be fun to do instead of evoking such strong opinions.

“Just because you aren’t starving doesn’t mean that you can afford presents. In any case, you giving something back to the people for one day won’t ruin your reputation as a selfish hedonist.”

“Right… Just so that we are clear, I’m doing this for you, not some poor kids.”

“I can live with that, and do appreciate it.” Because Hadar really hadn’t needed to come at all. “Now wrap, I’m getting hungry.”


	27. It will be fun, trust me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadar has persuaded Aleena to join her on a trip to a sex shop. 20 ATC.

Aleena wonders how many times she’d heard Hadar say those words: “It’ll be fun, trust me.” Before she had agreed to _this_.

_This_ being a little trip to Hadar’s favourite shop. And it being Hadar, it was a sex shop. A very high-class sex shop clearly catering to Purebloods. Adorned in gold and known for great service if the warmth and familiarity Hadar had been greeted along with the champagne glasses were any indication. Or perhaps Hadar was such a great customer she enjoyed special treatment.

It soon became clear Hadar bought the store empty every time she visited. Or that was how it seemed to Aleena. The half-naked slave trailing them had his basket full, filled with things Hadar had insisted she needed and didn’t already have. She was sure Hadar was lying. There was no way she needed the strap-on the shop assistant was presenting. Hadar already had at least three Aleena was aware of. But knowing Hadar, there must be more than that.

Wandering off, Aleena’s eyes sweep the shelves. She didn’t need to hear the information spiel that was clearly only a formality considering the look on Hadar’s face. Hadar would buy herself strap-on number yes-I-already-have-so-many-of-these-but-one-more-can’t-hurt and that was that.

Hadar had told she should get something for herself. After all, where was the fun in going to a sex shop and not buying anything. Problem was that this was not a place she was comfortable in. And she didn’t know what she even wanted. Zane had gifted the only toy she owned.

She was starting to understand why Hadar had insisted on bringing her here.

Finding herself at a section filled with familiar items, she can’t stop herself from running her fingers across the leather cuffs. They felt soft, yet firm. Clearly expensive and far higher quality than the ones she and Zane used. Turning to the price tag, Aleena almost gags. How could anyone spend that much money on them?

“Do you like them?” Aleena startles as Hadar speaks up. She hadn’t realised Hadar had come up behind her.

“They are nice. But we already have ones at home, and I don’t think we need another pair.”

“Nonsense, they can’t be this quality and besides, another pair never hurt anyone.” Hadar beckons another half-clad slave to join them, putting the cuffs into the basket the slave was carrying. “My treat, after all I did ask you to tag along. Now what else would you like?”

“Hadar…”

“Aleena, you only have one vibrator and that will not do. As your friend, I can’t in good consciousness let you leave here empty handed.” Hadar looks around, eyes soon brightening. “How about that flogger?”

“I’m generally not a fan.”

“It’s almost the same one I used on you few months back. The one that I wanted to use.”

Aleena’s cheeks burn when Hadar mentions that, the memory very fresh in her mind. It had actually felt nice. “I guess it’d be nice in that case,” she whispers, not able to look at Hadar.

“Wonderful! I’m sure Zane will love it too.” Aleena bites her lip. Definitely another point in favour of getting it.

Before she knows it, Hadar’s talked her into getting nipple clamps (“You should try them. And even if you don’t like them, the look on Zane’s face will be worth it.”), a cock ring that apparently vibrated (“If you are getting yourself all the fun stuff, it’s only nice to get something for Zane as well”), a Pureblood dildo (“It vibrates! Also you’ve never known how good cock can feel until you’ve felt the ridges.”), and several different types of vibrators (“Really Aleena, everyone should have at least three of these”).

When she’s sure they are finally done, Hadar “conveniently” spots the lingerie section. She knew Hadar knew it was there. And before she realised, several underwear join the other stuff in the basket. Except they wouldn’t cover any of her parts… Could it even be called underwear? And wasn’t the point of bras to offer support rather than display her breasts for all? (“Come on Aleena, only Zane will see. And he’s seen it all.”)

They finally make it to the checkout, after a detour through the anal plugs and few more things in Hadar’s baskets, Aleena is as red as Hadar. She’s about to reach for her credit chip when Hadar takes her hand. “My treat, remember? I did ask you to come along after all.”

“But…”

“No buts. Just promise to tell me how long it takes Zane to pick his jaw from the floor when he sees you in these.” Hadar picks the frilly lingerie, waving it in front of her.

“Promise, just please put them down.” Hadar chuckles, handing them to the cashier.

“But you did have fun?”

“Yes, much to my surprise. But if anyone asks, I was absolutely horrified the entire time.”

Laughing, Hadar hugs her, “Good, you having fun was the point. And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”


	28. I might just kiss you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena’s gotten Hadar a birthday present. 20 ATC.

“Happy birthday!” Aleena says, handing Hadar a carefully wrapped present.

“Thank you. Do I get cake as well?” Hadar asks, already tearing into the wrapping.

“Of course. It’s in the frid-”

Hadar’s hands warp around her neck, hugging her tightly. “I might just kiss you, it’s perfect. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

She hugs her back. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Love it. I’ve been looking for this for ages.”

“I remember you mentioning it.” Not that the art book had been difficult to track down, just taken some time and patience. Mostly because the book was rare, originally written by some long-dead Sith lord. She’d quickly found out Hadar was easily distracted and not one for long-term goals. Thus, despite her wanting the book, she’d never gotten to actually getting it.

“Oh, that makes sense. Here I thought the Force told you or something.”

Aleena chuckles. “Haven’t gotten that good yet.”

“Well, your listening skills do make up for that.”

“Hey!”

“Love you,” Hadar laughs, giving her cheek a quick kiss before ending the hug. “Let’s get the cake and rest of the supplies and get to the party.”


	29. I never knew it could be this way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena and Zane catch a moment for themselves between work and wedding preparations. 20 ATC.

Zane’s arms are warm around her as she sets her book around and reaches for her tea. Sipping the tea, she leans into Zane, his lips brushing the top of her head. Their after-work ritual was something she loved. They’d read their books, drink tea, and cuddle. Just nice time relaxing and enjoying each other’s company.

Closing her eyes, Aleena enjoys the feeling of peace and love that embrace her. Even with all the stress of the wedding arrangements and learning Force healing on a professional level they found time just for the two of them. That was the best thing she could ever ask for.

“What are you thinking?” Zane whispers.

“Us,” Aleena hums, smiling. “I never knew it could be this way. Finding love, being happy - having all of this. Things that other people could have, but not me. And then you came along and changed all that.” She opens her eyes, tilting her head up, looking him in the eyes. “I love you so much.”

Zane smiles brightly, leaning forward. His fingers gently touching her cheeks as he angles her face before capturing her lips. The kiss is unhurried, her lips warm from the tea as he tastes all of her. She melts against him, hand wrapping behind his neck as she pulls him closer.

“I love you too.” The words are gentle as he kisses her again.


	30. Patience… is not something I’m known for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena receives a call from Mariel’s mother that makes her cross paths with her old friend under less than happy circumstances. Warning: slavery. 21 ATC.

It had taken Aleena two weeks to get a meeting with Darth Khamounder. She had expected it with a high ranking Sith, but it had meant that Mariel had to suffer longer. She’d contacted him the moment Mariel’s mother had called her and told that Mariel had been sold into slavery. Apparently, Mariel had mouthed off the wrong person, and with no protection of citizenship…

Khamounder was what she had expected. Wealthy and arrogant. Sitting like he owned everything, hand stroking Mariel’s montrail up and down. Mariel didn’t raise her eyes, sitting on the floor, not moving. She’d never seen Mariel so still. For her Mariel was always happy and energetic. Heaviness sets in her stomach, this wasn’t right.

“Tell me Apprentice Marwil, to what do I own the pleasure,” Khamounder says, his sunken red eyes studying her.

She schools her face to neutrality, not wanting to show her true disgust at what she was pretending to do. “I’ve recently found myself in need of a slave and was informed that you might be able to help me.”

“I’m a strange place to start when it comes to that. I only train slaves for my own needs, not to be bartered with. I’d start with the slave markets if you need one.”

“It’s not as simple as that. I had set my eyes on this one particular Togruta,” Aleena’s eyes wander towards Mariel, wishing she’d look at her, “but was too late to acquire her.”

“She’s a beautiful specimen, why should I sell her?”

“I wish to have a reminder of the victory on Lothal. She’s from that planet.”

“There are plenty of other slaves from Lothal. So, what makes this one so special?” The question sounds more rhetoric, hand lowering to Mariel’s chin, turning her head side to side, as if to inspect her, to figure out the puzzle laid before him.

Mariel twitches under the gaze, trying to turn her head away, struggling against the iron grip. Lightning cracks in the air, coursing through Mariel as she cries in pain. A small gasp escapes from Aleena’s lips as she forces herself to stay still.

Mariel slumps to the floor when Khamounder loosens his grip. “How often must I remind you slave, patience…” he turns to Aleena, the words clearly for her rather than Mariel, “is not something I’m known for. Tell me, why her?”

Seconds tick by as she wonders if she should tell the truth. It might amuse him, or make him even less likely to let her leave here with Mariel. “I remember her from my time on Lothal.”

“Is it revenge or rescue that you are attempting here? In any case, my answer is still the same, I’m not interested in selling her.”

“Why not? You clearly are displeased with her.”

“I gain less from selling her to _you_ than finishing her training.”

She bites her lower lip, wondering how to force his hand. Part of her wants to hurt him, make him yield, but she doubts she could take him. “How about to my father?”

“But he isn’t looking to buy her, you are.”

“And if he were?”

“I might reconsider it.”

***

Over an hour later her Force is flowing into Mariel’s unconscious body, healing the damage done by Khamounder over the several past weeks. She wishes she could have freed Mariel, but having her owned by dad was at least some improvement. He wouldn’t hurt her, aware she wouldn’t forgive him. Not that it seemed to have stopped him punishing the rest of his slaves… She really needed to get Mariel out of the Empire.

“I should have known better than to hope you’d finally seen reason,” Mortis says, looking to the back seat.

“Never. I got her into all this trouble, it’s my responsibility to get her out of this as well.”

Mortis scoffs, “She should have known better than to question her betters. Not sure what else one should have expected from an ungrateful alien.”

“Just draw the papers for her freedom and you’ll never have to think about her again.”

“And waste all the money, as well as the favour I promised? No.”


	31. I can’t come back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariel has been a slave for several months before Aleena is able to put her rescue plan into motion. 21 ATC.

It had taken Aleena two months to come up with the plan for Mariel’s freedom. It would have so much simpler if her dad had just signed the papers, but of course he couldn’t.

She had arranged for fake ids for Mariel and her family, called Asra’s contact in Nar Shaddaa to arrange passage to Republic space, as well as to give Mariel enough credits to start a new life. Now came the hard part, getting Mariel out of the house and to the spaceport.

Dad had some off-world business that was no doubt sufficiently Sithy to fit his position and Aleena had arranged her apartment to be under the yearly inspection just at the right time. Zane was seeing his parents for the inspection and Hadar was on a weeklong party, giving Aleena the perfect reason to stay at dad’s.

Things were laxer when Mortis was away. Nobody had told Riko she couldn’t watch a movie with her. Or more likely nobody had had any reason to tell Riko to return to the kitchen as soon as she’d delivered the huge tray of snacks. Aleena has asked Mariel to join as well, but she’d quietly declined, avoiding her eyes.

Late at night, when she was sure everyone was asleep, Aleena sneaks into her dad’s room. Finding the safe hidden behind the panels, exactly where dad had shown her in case of emergencies, she slowly infuses the lock with lightning. As great as locks based on Force lineages were, in this case it granted Aleena an easy access.

She takes the controller for the slave collars, finding Mariel’s and allowing it for manual removal. She doesn’t deactivate the tracker.

Tiptoeing to the basement, the house is eerie quiet, moon light guiding her way there. She recognizes Mariel’s Force signature among the other slaves, easily finding her room and slipping in.

The room is shared with Zora. Slowly weaving the Force around her, she makes sure the gardener won’t wake up. Tapping Mariel’s shoulder, she quickly snaps awake.

“What?” Mariel whispers, small amount of hostility creeping in.

“I’m getting you out of here, tonight. Let me remove the collar.” Mariel cranes her neck, granting her access. Touching the metal around her neck, she turns the inner mechanism with the Force. These were clearly designed to be removed by Force sensitives.

“Put these on.” She hands Mariel the clothes from the backpack she’d been carrying. “People will ask less questions.”

Mariel doesn’t say a word, giving her suspicious glances as they make their way into the street through the basement entrance. There’s no way they won’t be seen if someone looks at any of the dozens of security feeds around Kaas City, but Aleena hopes that whoever ends up looking for Mariel relies on the tracker.

Their journey to the spaceport is quiet as they hop from one public transport to other. The only time Mariel speaks is to mutter “good riddance” as they toss the collar out of the window over the jungle during one of stops.

The spaceport is quieter, though still plenty of people travelling in the middle of the night that nobody pays special attention to them.

Mariel’s parents wait for them exactly where she asked them to. Mariel runs to their arms, all three of them crying at the reunion as Aleena gives them space. There was still half an hour until the next ship to Nar Shaddaa.

After the tearful hug ends, she makes her way to them. “Here are your ids, they have all the proper clearances. And tickets to Nar Shaddaa. Once you get there, talk to Jer Creis in the lower promenade. He runs Creis’ Emporium and I’ve made all the arrangements for your next flight with him.”

“We do appreciate you help, though I hope you don’t expect us to forgive.”

She lowers her eyes at Mariel’s mother’s words. “No, this is the least I can do. All you need to do is go and build a life. I won’t be part of it.”

“Thank you, for getting our daughter back,” Mariel’s father says.

She nods, not knowing what to say. “There should be enough credits to get you safely to Nar Shaddaa. They exchange Imperial credits there and Creis will give you more.” Hanging the backpack to him, she gives Mariel a side glance. She wants to say goodbye, because this would be it. No more the two of them, no more nights under the stars. Not that those had been a thing in years, but this would be final.

But Mariel is hesitant, clearly not sure what she wants to do. She hugs her and Aleena cries. She hadn’t realised how much she’d missed this. Mariel is familiar, safe, and comfortable.

“Please come with us. Aleena, come back.” The words are barely a whisper, but still filled with desperation.

“I- I can’t come back. My life is here now.” Because she knew Mariel wasn’t asking just to come back to the Republic. She was asking the old Aleena back, the one who’d have happily lived in a lie. The one that had still been a Jedi. “I just can’t.” They’d kill her if she went back.

She can see it, the disappointment in her eyes as Mariel let’s go of her, the resignation. “So, this is it, isn’t it?”

She nods, resolute in her choice. They were too late in offering her a way away from here. “Yeah, this is it.”

“I’ll still miss you, even though…”

“I ruined your life.” She finishes.

“Don’t say that. At least you got me out of it.”

“I… you should go, security here can be a pain, especially with…” she needs this to be over, before she breaks into millions of pieces.

“Right. I, goodbye then.”

“Bye,” her voice cracks and she’s crying even harder as they hug the last time. Short and crushing.

She watches as Mariel’s father’s arm wraps around her shoulder. As they make their way through security. They get through without any trouble. The guards look at her once in a while, clearly having noticed the exchange. Perhaps they were afraid the Sith would jump in if they tried anything.

The next twenty minutes are slow as she waits for their ship to leave. She knows she could get through security if she felt something wrong in the Force. It never comes. Eventually the familiar Force signature fades from her mind as the ship launches into the atmosphere.


End file.
